Mercy
by Catharhys
Summary: Petit OS Thiam. Se passe pendant la saison 6 avec un petit bonus.


**Un petit OS Thiam parce que pourquoi pas? On se retrouve en bas :p.**

 **P.S : le titre est tiré de la chanson Mercy de Shawn Mendes, parce que je trouve qu'elle leur va bien ;u;.**

* * *

Après la bataille finale, beaucoup de choses se sont passées. Scott et le reste de sa meute, s'étaient plus ou moins quittés, continuant chacun leur vie, loin de Beacon Hills. Mais ce n'était pas un adieu, pas encore. La vie reprenait juste son cours, et ils voulaient enfin avoir une vie normale, autant qu'elle pouvait l'être en tout cas. Scott n'abandonnait pas pour autant son côté surnaturel, car il continuait d'aider les omegas ou les betas sans meute qu'il croisait. Il était toujours étonné de voir combien de créatures surnaturelles il y avait. A l'époque, il pensait que c'était une malédiction, un mauvais sort du destin qu'il ne méritait pas et ne voulait pas.

Désormais il chérissait de posséder cette force, ce pouvoir qui lui conférait la possibilité de venir en aide aux autres, à ses proches. Et surtout, même s'il partait, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Liam pour prendre le relais. Son beta avait des problèmes pour gérer sa colère, et n'avait pas toujours confiance en lui, il était comme lui à l'époque. Incertain, cherchant sans cesse ce qui était la juste chose à faire. Mais, bien que réticent à cette idée au début, il remarqua bien vite que son beta s'améliorait, grâce à quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir. Theo. Cette chimère, résultat d'une expérimentation foireuse, avait littéralement semé le chaos dans leur vie. Et pardonner ses actions n'était pas chose aisée, cela prendrait beaucoup de temps. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Theo n'était finalement pas si mauvais. Il faisait tout pour cacher son humanité, mais sa relation particulière avec Liam lui a permis de montrer de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Theo se souciait de quelqu'un. De Liam, en particulier, mais il avait prouvé que c'était bien plus que ça. Il avait aidé Scott plus d'une fois, supportant leurs répliques, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il les méritait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait également sauvé Liam. Il aurait pu fuir, comme il l'avait toujours fais. Sauver sa peau, et laisser les autres s'entre-tuer. Il aurait pu. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Liam lui a appris que la fuite n'était pas une solution. Même si le combat semblait souvent perdu d'avance, bizarrement, il voulait y croire. A leur victoire. Alors il n'a plus fui. Il est resté se battre aux côtés de Liam, mais plus étrange encore, il espérait que le jeune homme reste en vie. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour lui, lui l'être insensible qui tuait ses propres amis pour leurs pouvoirs. Il se demandait comment il avait pu changer à ce point. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Et pour lui, ressentir des émotions était une chose tout à fait nouvelle. C'était un monstre. Il ne le cachait pas. Mais pouvait-on le blâmer, après tout ce qu'il a enduré? Tout ce qu'il a vécu et ce que les docteurs lui avaient infligé? Il avait perdu sa soeur, et sa part d'humanité avec. Plus rien n'importait, il se demandait d'ailleurs souvent quel était le but de sa vie, quel en était le sens. Pourquoi était-il en vie? Alors qu'il n'avait plus de raison de vivre, et qu'il était nocif à tous les gens autour de lui.

Peut être qu'au fond de lui, il voulait changer. Éprouver quelque chose à nouveau. Avoir des gens qui comptent pour lui, et pour qui il compterait aussi. Tout cela lui semblait impossible, jusqu'à ce que Liam lui donne une seconde chance.

Le jeune beta lui a permis de revenir dans ce monde, de ne plus revivre l'enfer perpétuel qu'il vivait sous terre. Revoir sa soeur, indifférente, lui arrachant son coeur à mains nus. Il se demandait même s'il en avait un, de coeur. Bien que tous étaient méfiants au début, et pas du tout contents à l'idée de le voir revenir, ils ont vite compris que Theo leur était utile. Ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance pour autant, pas encore, mais ils le toléraient. Et c'était déjà beaucoup demandé.

Theo était lui aussi sur ses gardes, son instinct de survie, son envie de contrôler, lui dictait de les trahir, de s'enfuir dès la première occasion, de se venger. Mais une autre part de lui, l'infime part d'humanité qui lui restait lui criait de rester, de se reconstruire et d'aider son prochain. Theo se dit alors qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, bien que fut la plus difficile. Pourtant, il voulait qu'on apprenne à lui faire confiance. Pour cela, il obligea Liam à briser l'épée. Bien entendu ce n'était qu'un prétexte, ils auraient pu vaincre Douglas sans ses infos. Mais il devait donner une raison, pour qu'au moins quelqu'un l'écoute. Et le destin a porté son choix sur Liam.

Sa relation avec Liam était semblable à des montagnes russes. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de terme sur leur relation. Ce n'était pas réellement de l'amitié, mais bien qu'ils usaient souvent de violence physique ou de piques verbales, ils n'en étaient pas pour autant des ennemis. Plus maintenant. Alors qu'étaient-ils?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Theo fut sortit de sa rêverie lorsque qu'un agent de police toqua contre sa fenêtre.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas stationner ici jeune homme. Bougez avant d'avoir des ennuis.

\- Oui monsieur. Tout de suite, répondu la chimère, inlassablement.

Il démarra le moteur, et partit vers un autre parking quelques mètres plus loin. Tous les jours, encore, c'était le même numéro. Bien que les Ghost Rides aient été vaincus , et qu'il les avait aidé, il n'a jamais demandé de faire partie de la meute. Il s'en est allé, sans demander son reste. Il savait qu'il ne comptait pas, et qu'il resterait seul, après tout, il le méritait. Bien qu'il essayait de s'en persuader, une fois de plus, il repensa à Liam.

Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il se souvint du soir où Liam l'avait troublé. C'était lorsqu'ils étaient à l'hôpital, tout les deux, et que Liam avait deviné ses véritables sentiments : sa colère, sa tristesse, sa peur, après ce qu'il avait vécu dans les abysses de son propre cauchemar. Il avait répondu sarcastiquement, mais il n'avait pas pu mentir : Liam avait deviné.

\- Pour une fois, Liam a vu juste, avait-il déclaré.

Le beta avait été troublé pendant une fraction de seconde, il voulut changer de sujet, car il ressentait de l'empathie pour Theo. Et il ne comprenait pas ce que ça signifiait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de la peine pour celui qui l'avait manipulé, et lui a fait faire des choses qu'il regrettera toute sa vie. Mais pourtant, il ne cessait de se dire que Theo était sa responsabilité, et que s'il pouvait faire quelque chose, même si ce n'était que le garder en vie, cela valait le coup. Bien trop de gens étaient morts, alors qu'ils avaient plein de rêves et voulaient avoir une vie normale. Il se dit que Théo avait sans doute fait partie de ces gens là un jour, lorsque son innocence n'avait pas encore été tâchée.

Malgré ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, sa colère intérieure prenait toujours le dessus. Alors il finissait par dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas.

\- Je ne ferais rien pour toi. Je ne t'aiderais pas. Je ne te sauverais pas. Je ferais exactement ce que tu ferais pour moi : me servir de toi comme un appât.

Theo était blessé. Mais comme toujours, il ne laissa rien paraître. A quoi s'attendait-il au juste? Liam ne risquerait jamais sa vie pour lui. Il le savait. Pourtant, cela n'enlevait pas ce sentiment désagréable qu'il ressentait. Liam ne se souciait pas de lui. Et lui aussi devenait amer, en colère.

Leurs sentiments étaient puissants, violents. Ils ressortaient souvent sous forme de coup de poings dans la figure. Ils avaient besoin de l'autre, mais ils ne se l'avouaient pas. Ils avaient besoin de sentir l'autre, alors même si c'était à travers la violence, c'était toujours mieux que rien, toujours mieux que d'être seuls.

Cette nuit là, Liam l'avait sauvé. Alors, sans réfléchir, sans même s'y attendre, Theo n'a pas fuit. Il affronta les Ghost Riders, balançant Liam dans l'ascenseur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? cria Liam, surpris, étalé sur le sol.

\- Je fais l'appât, répondit-il en souriant sincèrement.

Il entendit le hurlement déchirant de Liam lorsque les portes se refermèrent, et il sourit davantage. Même s'il devait mourir, pour une fois, quelqu'un s'était soucié de lui. Avec ce sentiment nouveau, il partit au combat. Et puis plus rien.

Liam savait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Il savait qu'ils y passeraient tout les deux, mais il préférait se battre. Il pensait que Theo s'enfuirait, et il fut étonné de voir qu'il était resté. Mais le sacrifice de Theo, c'était d'un tout autre niveau. Jamais de sa vie, il n'aurait imaginé que la chimère puisse l'aider, encore moins le sauver.

Il décida de saisir cette chance, et il se promit qu'il récupérerait Stiles, Theo et tous les autres coincés de l'autre côté.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, de le revoir sain et sauf, lorsqu'il avait trouvé un plan. Alors qu'un Ghost Rider essayait de l'étrangler, il sentit son emprise se relâcher, et quelqu'un le jeter à l'autre bout.

Il se releva, et vit Théo, qui emprisonna le cavalier de ses mains, l'étranglant à son tour.

\- Tu t'en es sorti ! s'exclama le beta.

\- C'était juste. T'as un plan?

\- Oui, monter son cheval et rejoindra la chasse sauvage.

Theo lâcha un grognement, agacé.

\- Tu te fiches de moi?! J'ai fais tout ça pour que tu ne sois pas enlevé.

Liam haussa des épaules, et se jeta à travers la barrière pour atterrir sur le cheval.

Theo finit par étouffer le monstre, et se dirigea lui aussi vers la barrière.

Il vit Liam, chevauchant le cheval, enfin du moins, essayant de le faire.

\- Dis moi, tu sais au moins commment monter à cheval?

\- Pas vraiment.

Theo soupira, mais lâcha un léger sourire. Liam était parfois idiot, mais ce côté de lui, était une des choses qu'il appréciait chez le jeune beta.

Tout se déroula assez rapidement après ça, ils réussirent à faire revenir tout le monde. Stiles était de retour. Tout le monde se souvint enfin de lui. Mais Theo, lui, avait l'impression d'être redevenu invisible. Il les avait aidé, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il le savait. Alors il partit, sans rien dire. Il savait que la meute de Scott pouvait gérer le reste. Rien ne le retenait, l'épée était brisée, et personne ne l'attendait. Alors il n'y avait aucune raison de rester, n'est ce pas?

C'est là qu'il reprit sa vie de nomade, vivant dans sa voiture, seul, comme toujours. Il se permettait parfois de repenser aux quelques moments qu'il avait partagé avec Liam. Et il se demandait s'il aurait l'occasion de le revoir un jour. Il songeait parfois à quitter Beacon Hills, à prendre un nouveau départ ailleurs. Après tout, si personne ne le connaissait et n'était au courant de ce qu'il avait fait, il aurait pu tout recommencer. Refaire sa vie. Pourtant, quelque chose le retenait ici. Il avait une once d'espoir, d'un jour être accepté. Il se souvint de quand il avait affirmé, en plaisantant , qu'un jour lui et Liam seraient du même côté. Mais au fond de lui, il espérait sincèrement que ce soit le cas.

Et ses prières atterirent dans la bonne -ou la mauvaise selon le point de vue- oreille, car un nouveau danger fit surface. L'anuk-ite. Que de troubles il causa dans cette petite ville. Cette créature étrange causait une peur abusive à qui s'en approchait, et mettait tout le monde sur les nerfs. Des personnes qui n'auraient jamais fais de mal à une mouche, devinrent de dangereux chasseurs, voulant tuer tout ce qui était différent d'eux. La peur pouvait pousser les gens à faire des choses extrêmement monstrueuses, Theo ne le savait que trop bien.

Il voulut appeler Scott plusieurs fois, lui demander s'il pouvait les rejoindre, mais jamais il n'osa. Il doutait. Et il y avait de quoi. Personne n'avait tenté de le joindre, de savoir où il était ou ce qu'il faisait.

Une fois de plus, le destin fit bien les choses. Theo fut capturé par un chasseur, qu'il reconnut d'ailleurs d'Eichen House. Il n'était pas seul, puisque deux loups-garous de la meute de Satomi avaient eux aussi été capturés. Il n'était pas encore au courant de ce qu'il se passait, et pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de revanche. Lorsqu'ils réussirent à s'échapper, il trouva une excuse, prétexta savoir où se trouve Scott pour conduire les deux loups en sûreté. Mais il se moquait de ce qu'il leur arriverait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était les revoir. Il voulait avoir une chance.

Dès qu'ils mirent un pas dehors, la police débarqua, les deux betas étant accusés de meurtres, et Théo s'étant retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Au commissariat, il y retrouva Scott et le reste de sa meute. Ils n'étaient pas réellement dans une position confortable, entourés de chasseurs armés, prêts à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Il fut cependant heureux de retrouver Liam, bien qu'il ne le montra pas.

Une fois de plus, cela ressortait sous forme de colère, de haine. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Quelque chose en Theo avait changé depuis cette nuit à l'hôpital. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais il comprenait une chose : il avait besoin d'être auprès de Liam.

Celui-ci, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, s'était séparé d'Hayden. Voilà qui simplifiait un peu les choses.

Pendant qu'ils essayaient de trouver des solutions, Theo prit Liam à part, voulant lui parler. Mais il voyait bien que le jeune homme était secoué, bien qu'il ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Il voulait sauver les deux personnes avec lui à tout prix, un besoin qui était bien trop excessif. Cela cachait autre chose.

\- On ne pourra pas les sauver. Si on ne les rend pas à Monroe, Scott, Lydia, Malia et Stiles y passeront. Est-ce que tu veux réellement prendre ce risque?

\- Ils ne méritent pas ça! On doit les aider.

Une discussion qu'il avait entendu plus tôt lui revint.

\- Attends, est ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Brett et Lorie?

Il avait vu juste. Le cœur de Liam se mit à battre plus irrégulièrement. Ses yeux virèrent jaunes.

\- Ils sont morts!

\- Excuse moi de dormir sur mes deux oreilles pour un banal accident de la route.

\- Ils ont été assassinés! Je n'ai rien pu faire...Je n'ai pas pu les sauver.

Alors voilà ce dont il retournait. Theo ne voulait pas voir Liam se morfondre et se sentir responsable, car il ne l'était pas. Mais comme Scott, il voulait sauver tout le monde, il n'acceptait pas l'idée d'avoir permis à des innocents de mourir. Theo le savait, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le provoquer une fois de trop.

\- Tes amis sont morts, et ils le resteront peu importe ce que tu fe-

Il reçut une droite bien placée, le coupant dans son élan, et il tomba à la renverse.

\- Au fait, je travaille toujours sur ma colère.

Theo couina légèrement, son nez pissant le sang.

\- C'est bon à savoir. répondit-il dans le vent, Liam étant partit se calmer.

La chimère s'en voulut mais il fallait qu'il réveille Liam. Il ne pourrait rien changer à ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il pouvait au moins le faire réagir pour qu'il se reprenne, et fasse les choses bien à partir de cet instant. Même si pour cela, il devait avoir quelques bleus, il pouvait au moins supporter ça. Le guider, à sa façon.

C'est à partir de ce moment là, que Theo réalisa quelque chose. Même s'il se prenait des coups, même si Liam déversait sa colère sur lui, cela l'apaisait d'un autre côté. Liam redevenait concentré, calme. Peut-être qu'il lui était vraiment utile finalement. Il savait que ce sentiment ne serait jamais réciproque, mais s'il pouvait aider Liam, il le ferait. Et il le fit, plusieurs fois.

Il l'aida à canaliser sa colère. Il le laissa se défouler sur lui lorsqu'ils servirent de leurres au zoo. Et il découvrit à la fois de nouveaux côtés de Liam qui ne lui déplurent pas. Il savait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, mais maintenant il savait aussi qu'il était intelligent, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas réellement en faisant l'idiot, Liam réfléchissait beaucoup, il se perdait dans ses pensées, qui jouaient sur ses émotions, et ressortaient la plupart du temps sous forme de colère. Il le comprit pour de bon cette fois, et il avait trouvé un moyen de l'apaiser. Sa seule présence, à vrai dire, suffisait à calmer Liam, mais il aimait rajouter quelques sages paroles. Il voulait rappeler à Liam quel était son devoir, le guider, pour qu'il ne devienne pas quelqu'un comme lui. Quelqu'un de vide. Liam était un tourbillon de sentiments, même si c'était la colère qui ressortait le plus, il n'en était pas moins un humain, il avait peur, il était triste, frustré, perdu. Et Theo ne voulait pas voir Liam en désarroi. Il voulait juste le voir sourire.

Lorsqu'il l'empêcha de faire du mal à Nolan, et qu'ils se retrouvèrent plus tard dans la voiture, ils eurent une conversation très profonde, qui leur fit réfléchir à tous les deux. C'était surtout des paroles particulières qui percutèrent le coeur de Liam de plein fouet.

\- Les gens ne ressentent qu'une émotion à la fois, Liam.

Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il parlait, mais il le comprit plus tard. Les gens ressentent toutes sortes d'émotions pouvant passer d'un extrême à l'autre, mais une seule émotion ressort à la fois. Liam était en colère, mais cela n'était que le dérivé d'autres sentiments. Theo, lui, derrière son masque de monsieur-je-me-fiche-de-tout, ressentait constamment de la culpabilité. Il cachait ses véritables sentiments, sous son sarcasme et jouait l'indifférent, alors qu'il se souciait vraiment des autres. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Ses illusions se brisèrent, lorsque lui et Mason se retrouvèrent ensemble pour trouver l'autre moitié de l'Anuk-ite. Mason avait été blessé, et pour ne pas perdre de temps, il voulut l'aider à guérir. Cependant, il ne put prendre sa douleur.

Mason soupira, sachant pertinemment que cela ne marcherait pas.

\- Ta douleur... pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la prendre?!

\- Tu ne peux pas la prendre si tu t'en fiches.

Ses morts heurtèrent Theo plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il réalisa qu'au final, il ne se souciait toujours pas des autres. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensa sur le moment. Mais il s'acharna à prouver le contraire. Car il voulait vraiment prouver qu'il n'était pas le mauvais de l'histoire, celui qu'on laisse sur la touche à chaque fin de chapitre. Non, il voulait leur montrer que lui aussi, pouvait être humain.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent ensuite avec Liam, ce fut sous les coups de feu. Scott avait appelé Theo à la rescousse, ce qui étonna beaucoup la chimère, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il savait que Liam était en danger, et cela était une raison suffisante pour le faire venir. En effet, Liam , Mason, Melissa et Correy étaient piégés à l'hôpital, à la merci de Gabe et d'autres sous-fifres.

Il se souvint qu'il avait grillé beaucoup de feux rouges ce soir là. Il ne voulait pas arriver en retard, et surtout, il s'inquiétait pour Liam.

Il mit K.O quelques chausseurs sur son passage, possédé par l'adrénaline du moment, il monta dans l'ascenseur, jusqu'au dernier étage. Il arriva pile au bon moment, Liam était sur le point de se prendre plusieurs coups de mitraillettes, lorsqu'il l'empoigna et l'attira vers lui, les portes se refermant sur eux.

Liam était sonné, restant contre lui quelques instants, avant de se dégager et de regarder qui l'avait sauvé.

-Theo? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

\- Je me demandais exactement la même chose.

Un silence s'installa, où ils se jaugèrent tout les deux. Comme à chaque fois, toutes les émotions se lisaient à travers leurs yeux. Leur regard en disait plus long que tous les mots du monde. Ils se comprenaient, c'était la seule chose qui était vraie, la façon qu'ils avaient de regarder l'autre, était en décalage avec les mensonges qu'ils s'échangeaient.

Un des mensonges qui sortit une fois encore, d'ailleurs.

\- Ecoute, je ne mourrais pas pour toi.

\- Je ne mourrais pas pour toi non plus. répondit Theo, d'une voix brisée.

Il savait que c'était faux, mais cela le blessait tout de même. Il pensait que leur relation avait évolué, mais apparement le beta ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon.

\- Mais... je me battrai avec toi.

Ces mots résonnèrent jusqu'à son coeur. Tout ce temps, Liam le repoussait, lui disait de fuir, alors que lui se battait. Il le laissait derrière, ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ils se frappaient, se défiaient, ne s'avouaient pas leur sentiments. Mais pour la première fois Liam avait avoué. Il voulait se battre avec lui. Ils iraient affronter ces chasseurs, ensemble, combattant à l'unisson. C'était quelque chose qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui, il sentit qu'il n'était pas seul, pas cette fois-ci.

\- Alors, battons nous, lâcha t-il finalement.

Ils se transformèrent partiellement, et sortirent enfin de l'ascenseur, qui était quelque peu devenu un lieu symbolique pour eux. Ils se battaient en parfaite symbiose, veillant sur l'autre, s'aidant, travaillant en équipe.

Finalement, ils atteignirent Gabe, et Liam essaya de lui enlever son arme. Quand soudain, des coups de feus retentirent. Liam réussit à se dégager de justesse, laissant Gabe se prendre les balles.

Le jeune homme s'écroula par terre, souffrant le martyr. Nolan assomma le chasseur, tandis que Gabe rampa au sol, laissant une traînée de sang derrière lui. Il se soutint contre le mur, regardant sa main recouverte de son sang. Il se mit à pleurer, réalisant soudainement ce qui se passait : il allait mourir. C'était comme si tout ce qui c'était passé n'avait jamais existé. Comme si, enfin, il redevenait lui même, un ado normal qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- J'ai mal, gémit le blessé.

Tout le monde le regardait, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Plus rien ne le sauverait désormais, et l'annoncer n'allait pas l'aider. Personne n'osait bouger, que pouvaient-ils faire de plus?

Soudain, Theo s'approcha de Gabe, et s'accroupit en face de lui. Il lui prit sa main, sous les regards compatissants de ses camarades.

Il prit sa main, doucement, comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile au monde. Il regarda Gabe droit dans les yeux tandis que des veines noires apparurent sur son bras. Il prenait sa douleur. Il montrait enfin à tout le monde, qu'il se souciait bel et bien de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Quand bien même Gabe était dans le camp ennemi, il lui rappelait lui même. Un enfant qui se prenait pour un adulte, qui voulait rendre quelqu'un fier et prouver sa valeur. Quelqu'un qui avait été utilisé à des fins horribles, et qui réalisa trop tard qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Et il en payait de sa vie. Il n'aurait pas de seconde chance, pas comme Theo. Et il se demandait pourquoi il avait eu droit à ce miracle, alors que d'autres personnes le méritaient bien plus que lui, mais n'ont rien à part le froid et le vide que laisse la mort.

\- Tu as toujours mal? demanda Theo, d'une voix douce qu'il se découvrit.

\- Non. Plus maintenant. furent les derniers mots que Gabe pronnonça.

Theo lâcha sa main, restant un instant face à lui. Il comprenait enfin ce que Scott ressentait lorsque des innocents mourraient, c'était tout simplement abominable. Une des pires sensations, mais le pire c'était de ne rien pouvoir faire. Notre avenir dépend des choix que l'on fait, et Gabe s'était trompé cette fois. Theo aurait pu faire ce choix lui aussi. Mais il avait voulu faire de son mieux, et peut être qu'il méritait cette fois d'être reconnu non pas autant que meurtrier, expérimentation, mais tout simplement en tant que Theo.

Il se retourna, sous le regard de Liam. Il sentait tout ce qu'il ressentait, et il put lire une grande fierté dans le regard du beta, ce qui le rendit heureux, bien que le moment n'était pas aux réjouissances.

Finalement, Gérard et son armée fut anéantie, bien que Monroe avait réussi à s'échapper. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Les choses se remettaient en odre peu à peu. Scott et ceux qui avaient été diplomés partirent enfin faire leur nouvelle vie, tandis que les gens de Beacon Hills en ressortirent grandis. Maintenant que les habitants connaissaient l'existence des créatures surnaturelles, ça allait simplifier bien des choses. Mais surtout, sans cet Anuk-ite, les gens étaient compréhensifs, ou en tout cas essayaient de l'être, sans pour autant chercher à les traquer et les détruire. Ils pouvaient cohabiter en paix.

Theo avait rejoins la meute, cela n'a jamais été dit officiellement, mais Scott ne le vira pas, et Theo décida de rester, il ne voulait plus fuir.

Il s'intégra dans la meute de Liam, et se sentit étrangement bien. Comme si cela avait toujours été sa place. Après les événements récents, les choses redevinrent comme avant. Sauf quelques légers détails. Liam se mettait toujours en colère, mais ses crises étaient moins violentes, Theo y était pour quelque chose. Il restait à ses côtés, était son ancre, son mentor.

Theo avait repris les cours, après avoir expliqué sa situation à la mère de Lydia, qui finit par accepter de lui refaire son année. Deaton l'aida également en lui proposant de travailler à la clinique, il put alors se payer un petit studio. Rien de bien grandiose, mais il avait enfin un toit sous lequel il pouvait vivre.

Tout semblait lui sourire, mais une chose n'allait pas. Sa relation avec Liam. Une fois de plus, il se demandait ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Des amis? Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, mais il pouvait le qualifier ainsi désormais. Cela n'était pas suffisant pour autant. Liam l'attirait, il découvrait de nouveaux sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusque là. C'était nouveau pour lui et il ne savait pas comment réagir. La question était surtout de savoir si Liam ressentait la même chose.

Des semaines passèrent, Theo allait en cours, au travail, et aidait Liam , Mason et les autres à résoudre quelques enquêtes suspectes par ci par là.

Après un cours de maths, Mason se dirigea vers Theo.

\- Hé, tu sais que c'est l'anniversaire de Liam?

\- Non? Personne ne m'a prévenu.

\- On voulait lui organiser une fête pour demain. Tu veux participer?

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix? répondit Theo ,sarcastique.

Mason secoua la tête, sachant qu'il plaisantait.

\- On se retrouve chez moi à 17h pour les préparations.

Cette info ne laissa pas la chimère indifférente, car il se rendit directement à la librairie la plus proche, cherchant un livre de contes et légendes. Il savait que Liam adorait l'histoire, et il trouvait ça marrant de lui offrir un livre sur les mythes en tout genre, sachant que certains d'entre eux étaient probablement réels. Il acheta un gros ouvrage regroupant des histoires connues, et d'autres originales.

Il finit par arriver devant chez Liam, et il se sentit soudainement très bête. Il était là, planté devant sa porte avec un paquet cadeau. Mais il n'osait pas toquer. Il se demandait si Liam allait aimer l'attention, ou même s'il voulait le voir. Après tout, s'il n'avait rien dit à propos de son anniversaire, peut être qu'il n'aimait pas ça et ne voulait pas être dérangé. Il resta figé un moment, se disant qu'il pourrait toujours le lui offrir demain. Il allait faire demi-tour, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Liam pas si surpris que ça de le voir.

\- Euh, salut. dit Theo, hésitant sur le comportement à adopter.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais planté devant ma porte depuis un quart d'heure?

\- Tu savais que j'étais là et tu m'as laissé poireauté?

Liam sourit et finit par l'inviter à entrer.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais là.

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine, Liam lui proposant du café, qu'il accepta.

\- Bah, tu vas trouver ça con, mais on m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire, alors...

Il tendit le paquet cadeau vers Liam, se grattant la tête d'un air gêné. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour le terrible Theo serait gêné parce qu'il offrait un cadeau à quelqu'un. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une chose pareille.

\- Ouah, fallait pas. Mais merci.

Liam semblait surpris mais surtout excité comme un enfant à Noël. Il déchira limite le papier cadeau et découvrit avec un petit sourire le livre que lui avait choisit Theo.

\- C'est pas grand chose, tu m'en voudras pas. J'ai été pris de court.

Liam ne réagissait pas, il restait planté au milieu de la cuisine à fixer ce fichu livre. Theo commençait un peu à s'inquiéter.

\- Allo la terre? Liam ?

Et là, une chose inattendue, inexplicable se produisit. Tout se déroula très vite, mais Theo le vécu au ralenti. Liam déposa le livre sur la table, se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Theo se raidit, n'ayant jamais reçu de câlin de sa vie. Cependant, cette sensation n'était pas désagréable, il osa même déposer une main contre le dos de Liam. Il sentait sa respiration douce et régulière contre sa peau, mais le battement de son coeur le trahit.

Il déglutit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire dans cette situation.

\- Je devine que mon cadeau t'a plu?

Liam ne répondit pas mais le serra plus fort, et Theo s'imagina très bien son sourire à ce moment là. Lui aussi souriait comme un idiot. Il se sentait bien, depuis bien longtemps, il pouvait enfin affirmer qu'il était heureux.

Il aimait se considérer comme l'ancre de Liam, il lui apprenait à contrôler sa colère et la transformer en quelque chose de meilleur, quelque chose qui lui permettait d'aider les gens. Mais l'inverse était vrai aussi. Liam lui a appris ce que c'était que de tenir à son prochain, de l'aimer. Enfin, il pouvait mettre un mot sur ce sentiment. Il désirait Liam mais cela était bien plus puissant qu'une passion éphémère. C'était de l'amour. Et jamais il ne se serait cru capable d'éprouver cela.

Liam finit par se détacher, et le regarda intensément, il le dévorait du regard.

\- Tu sais, je ne mourrais quand même pas pour toi, Theo.

Theo lâcha un rire, puis il s'abaissa pour l'embrasser. Un baiser doux, rapide, mais à travers lequel il transmit tout son amour.

\- Moi non plus, idiot.

* * *

 **Bon voilà la fin de cet OS, parce que je me devais d'écrire sur ce magnifique ' couple ' (parce que oui, dans mon coeur Thiam est endgame , fight me ;u;)**

 **C'est un mélange des moments de la série, revisités par mes soins (lol), et un petit bonus.**

 **' i'm not dying for you ' is their always *sobb***

 **Ils sont beaucoup trop mignons pour mon bien. Et je voulais une happy end pour une fois D: ! Désolé si c'est trop fluff . je me rattraperai (a)**

 **Laissez une petite review et désolé pour les fautes , il est actuellement très tard ;u;!**

 **A bientôt ~**


End file.
